What Can Go Wrong, Does Go Wrong
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: With the talk of wedding plans, Bo can't believe he is about to settle down for good, and is having second thoughts. Please R&R. This is for a fanfic challenge
1. Whatever Happened To The Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard.

This Chapter is based on the song Whatever Happened To The Heroes by Joss Stone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know we're only human, only made with flesh and blood  
I shouldn't have such expectations waiting here for love_

Bo and Christine had been dating for almost two years now and as far as Christine could see, Bo had no intentions of ever taking their relationship to a higher level. She tried to bring up the topic of marriage, but Bo would always find a way to change the subject. Christine decided that she had had enough and she was finally going to call it quits with Bo.

So that night the two of them had a date at The Boar's Nest, yet again, another reason why Christine was getting annoyed with how Bo was treating their relationship.

"You're what?" Bo said. "You're breaking up with me…but why?"

"Bo it's quite obvious, I want something more out of us and you don't."

"But I thought you liked what we were doing now."

Christine shook her head, "Bo it's been two years. I'm tired of waiting around alright. I am sorry."

"But…please look, give us another try."

"Forget it Bo, we both know I ain't the type for you anyways. I know your exes and sometimes I still wonder how it was that you chose me to be your next girlfriend. Bo I am sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I'm full of imperfections, baby aren't we all_

That night Bo had trouble getting to sleep, which wasn't good because he was supposed to be racing the next day. For the first time he was truly upset at the fact that a girl dumped him. Sure he had been dumped before, but those girls never meant that much to him. But this girl, she was different, he really did hope it would last, in fact Bo was actually about you use the word love. Yes he had started to fall in love with her. But now that chance was gone.

The next day Bo tried driving to the track with hardly any sleep. "Bo look you're in no shape to drive, how about I do it," Luke said worried about his cousin.

"No Luke, I'm fine. I can drive."

"No it's not alright Bo. You look like you got no sleep and that you've been crying all night. Which I know you have cause I heard you."

Bo knew that Luke was right and he got out of the car, "Alright Luke, you drive and I'll watch the race." But Bo didn't stay at the race for long, he decided to head home and at least try to get some sleep. When he got home, he saw a message on the phone from someone he thought he'd never hear from again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be based on the song Always Come Back To You by Ryan Cabrera. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know.

The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. Always Come Back To You

Based on the song: Always Come Back To You

----------------------------------------------------------------

_I've got no time to give  
Cause it's now or never  
Cause the way I feel  
It won't last forever  
When you're at that point in life  
It just has to be tonight_

"Christine, I'm so glad you called."

"Bo before you get any ideas, it's not to get back together. I just wanted to give you back some of your stuff."

"Christine, please….can't you give us another chance?"

Christine hated doing this, but she knew Bo wasn't serious about them, "Bo I don't think I can."

"Alright alright…look lets meet at the Boar's Nest. You know just talk, nothing more, just some closure. What do you say?"

"Fine Bo, I'll meet you there at around eight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo you can't be serious about this," Luke said to his cousin.

"But I am Luke. Look I want her back and she thinks I'm not serious about it but I am."

Luke shook his head, "Bo do you realize what you're doing here? You're going to propose to her. Bo that's it then…she says yes you're no longer a single man."

"Don't you think I know that Luke, but I'm willing to do anything to get her back….."

"Even if it means giving up what you love doing most?"

"What racing? I don't think she'd have a problem with that."

"I wasn't talking about racing, I was talking about how much you love to go around from girl to girl."

"Luke I'm proposing to her and that's final."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Christine was already at The Boar's Nest when Bo arrived. "Christine before you say anything I want to prove my love to you."

Christine looked at him, "What did you just say?"

"Shh…don't say anything yet. You were right, I wasn't taking us seriously. But you were wrong when you said I didn't love you, because I do. I love you more than anything in the world. And that is why I want you to be my wife."

Christine couldn't believe what Bo had just asked her. "Yes of course Bo." She said kissing him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do…review for more chapters.


	3. Waiting For My Real Life To Begin

Chapter is based on the song: Waiting For My Real Life To Begin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Open up your heart _

_Let the light shine in _

_But don't you understand _

_I already have a plan _

_I'm waiting for my real life to begin_

Bo and Luke walked into the Boar's Nest and Luke saw Christine there with Daisy.

"Hey Bo, your fiancé is over there."

"Yea I know," Bo said sitting down at a table with Luke.

"Um….shouldn't you be over there with her?" Luke asked.

Bo shrugged, "I thought we were here just for a few beers Luke."

"We are Bo, just thought you'd want to spend times with your soon to be wife."

"Luke don't say that alright…she is not going to be my wife soon. We haven't even set a date yet."

"Um..I thought it was going to happen within the next year?"

"Yea maybe, maybe not…Luke look I'm not ready to settle down yet."

Christine had walked over and Luke tried to get his cousin to stop talking, just in case he said something he'd later regret. "Bo…."

"I mean yes…I proposed to her, but I didn't mean to."

"Bo lets change the topic," Luke said.

"I mean yes I wanted her back and I knew that she wouldn't say no to a proposal."

"So that's the only reason you proposed? Not cause you love me?"

Bo turned around hearing Christine's voice. "Baby that's not what I meant."

"Save it Bo!" she said before storming out of the Boar's Nest.

"Sorry Bo, I tried to tell you she was right there," Luke said.

"Don't worry cousin, it's not your fault," Bo said getting up and following Christine.

_And you say, just be here now _

_Forget about the past, your mask is wearing thin _

Bo stopped Christine before she got into her car, "Can't we just talk about this?"

Christine closed her door before she got into the car, "Fine Bo we can talk. How about you start with telling me about this engagement of our's. Is it real or just some joke to you?"

"No it's real of course. I mean I did get you that ring didn't I?"

"Wow you got me a ring Bo, it still doesn't mean you want to get married."

"What I said in there…look you don't know what it's like for me to grow up in Hazzard. People tend to believe I like to fool around and now that I'm engaged…."

"And is that what you are Bo? A player?"

"No…well yes in the past I was. And the fact that now I'm gonna be settling down… it's scary."

"Look Bo whatever you did in the past, I don't care. But what I do care about is the future of us. And it's up to you as to what you want that future to be!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters…


End file.
